pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Pink Pikmin
Umm... I am a girl and although I do not have pikmin yet from what I have heard it ROCKS and I am getting it ASAP. (I have wanted pikmin for a loong time) That "no girls play Pikmin" comment was quite sexist - Goldpikpik That comment has been removed. Most of this artical was a test to see how far I can go without beeing called a sexist/pervert.I'm sorry I have offended you. It is known throughout the gaming community that not many girls like videogames, though that is quickly become not tue. Not many people know of/play the pikmin game so I figured that even less girls would play it. I have been proven wrong. Once again I am sorry I offened you. If you have any other grievences contact me at my usertalk page. Also if you love pikmin as much as you say sign up for an account here to make up pikmin stuff like those seen here. It is free, doesn't require an e-mail address, and all of the personal information entered at the sign-up process is never given out to any one. The only requirement that that was a problem the first time I sined-up was that it wouldn't let me sign-up unless I entered in an age that wasn't true( it is now though). So if you create an account we can reach you easier as well.For the last time I am sorry I offended you. SirPikmin, Your bold Pikmin Knight! I thank you very much for this noble comment, not many boys have the common courtesy to apolagize to a girl. I did not mean to be so sensitive, by the way, because I did not know how mature and kind you are Sir Pikmin. Thank you once again and make sure to check out my Gold Pikmin page!( I have also made a bronze pikmin, and a silver pickmin page) P.S, I tried to sign up to Pikmin Fanon but for some reason it said they could not accept me at this time. GoldPikPik Goldpikpik: If it says it cannot accept you at this time for me it meant I had to change what I put in for my age. If you are under 13 try puting in 13 or above as your age. It worked for me so it might wotk for you as well. SirPikmin, Your bold Pikmin Knight! Thank you for the tip, I am under 13, but i am not about to lie no matter how mutch i want an account. (Even though i realy want an account) GoldPikPik If you want an account so much I'll make it for you. You wan't be lying about anything for your account, I will. All I have to do is make up the personnal info required to make the account and post the password for the account on your user page. If you want me to make an account for you ask me here and I'll do it. No questions asked. SirPikmin, Your bold Pikmin Knight! Thank-you,but once again, i feal that would not be telling the truth. But, i will ask my mom, who knows? maybe I will get to make one (if you see somone named "goldpikpik" it may or may not be me. ask them if they remember you) Goldpikpik Distinctly Feminine I think, and will claim even after canon states otherwise, that all pikmin are genderless. Well, if you get to claim that there can be a "distinctly feminine" pikmin, I get to claim that Purple Pikmin are distinctly masculine. --Yoshord 00:36, 19 February 2009 (UTC)